uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Morph
Kevin Sydney is a member of the X-Men, better known as Morph Background Growing up not much was special about Kevin Sydney. He was a class clown who had a nack for bad jokes and impresinating his favorite celebrities. Everything in Kevin's life changed one fateful day when Kevin's latent mutant power activated. While watching an extremely exciting episode of the A-team on, Kevin was suprised when he looked into a nearby mirror and found that he looked exactly like his hero Mr. T! That day he shapeshifted for the first time, but by the end of the day he had transformed himself into everyone he could think of. Kevin loved his new found power and used it ever chance he got, and for any occasion. He would turn into his high school principal to get his friends out of detention, or turn into the manager of the local 7-11 so he could get free Big Gulp Slurpees. Kevin probably would have kept on using his powers to live the easy life if he had not been found out by the teacher Professor X. The Prof told Kevin about his mutant theories and made a big impression on him. Kevin was more then ready to give up the typical college experience of experimental bi-sexuality to fight for mutant rights. Kevin or Morph as he began to be called by the students at Xaviers school for the gifted, quickly took to his studies at the mansion. Morph in time took a more active role and joined the X-men team to help spread Xavier's message. The Morph of today is a respected X-man who is a friend to all his fellow X-men, even Wolverine. Personality Morph is an outgoing and charismatic fellow who is quick to make friends. Morph gives his friends a hard time, but he is a die hard friend who would take a Sentinel Laster Blast to the face if needed. When Morph is making fun of people it is always done in good humor and never meant to insult someone but it can be taken that way. Always the optimist, when things look bad it is always Morph with the positive attitude and a joke to lighten the mood. Powers Morph has the ability to shapeshift, he can take on any humanoid shape. He can change into a smaller or larger human but in the end it must be a humanoid shape. When he shapeshifts he is also able ot take on the shape of clothes of the people he wants to look like. The shapeshift is completely identical to the point that if Morph wanted to get free food from KFC he could walk in looking like a perfect Colonel Sanders. Skills Morph commonly takes on the apperance of people, but he is also able to take on their mannerisms due to his acting ability. /Morph did some acting in High School but fine tuned the ability as he took on more jobs impersonating people. Morph is not one for using swords or machine guns, instead he uses his Sleep Gas Gun. Years of using the gun has made him an expert of shooting people in the face with gas. The type of comedy Morph practices can only be described as bad jokes. His special brand of jokes don't go over with everyone but they do appeal to some people (Wolverine) and allows him to become great friends with those people that 'understand' his jokes. Not only do Morph's shape shifting skills allow him to get into most any installation, but he has cultivated a second sense for stealing the right keycard or slipping in with the guy with the highest security clearance. His infiltration skills go beyond looking like the right person to knowing what to do once he gets in. Boons Morph doesn't have much and he doesn't need much. He lives off the resources given to him as a member of the X-men, and finds few uses for other material objects. His only prized posession is his sleep gas gun that he uses for his X-men sanctioned missions and when he has a hot date. Flaws Morph can be annoying at times. From his in your face sense of humor to his high pitched laugh. There are several times where even some of his best friends want to punch Morph in the face. Generally, people like Morph but there is that one person in the crowd that just can't stand him and Morph has to deal with it. Other then his shapeshifting powers Morph doesn't have much in the way of holding his own in a super-fight. When Mr. Hyde comes around looking for trouble, Jubilee has a better chance of fighting him off then Morph does. Logs Including Morph Category:Taken Feature Character